


in the land of the doomed

by pawn_vs_player



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erased Characters, Gen, Ghosts, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, References to Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player
Summary: Talk, talk, talk. That's all anyone does, trapped under the earth with only dead children as the key to escape. Talk and talk and talk about things they shouldn't trifle with.(Some doors shouldn't be opened. Some things are not meant to be known. Some people shouldn't be disturbed.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *An Undertale not related to DefectTale?!  
> *It's a miracle!  
> *(lol)  
> *The author hopes you enjoy this dumb little ramble of a fic, and that if you do, that you leave kudos and/or comment!

_It is a truth multi-versally acknowledged that for every outcome of every choice, there is another universe where the exact opposite occurred._

 

 

It is said that if you go to the long golden hall that leads to the King's throne room under just the right circumstances, on a bright day when the King's flowers bloom and the birds can be heard chirping through the Barrier, that a voice can be heard or that a monster may be seen. Adventurous souls who have attempted this have reported hearing screaming or the sounds of a fight; the unmistakable sound of a soul breaking and shaky, bitter laughter. Some, the rare and (un)fortunate monster to encounter the strange, unidentified creature who haunts the hall, see little; flashes of blue in the corners of their eyes, a bony hand reaching for their own, or even an eye that glows blue and yellow. 

The King himself has addressed these curious monsters when they are found by the guard. He says he has no idea what they are seeing or hearing, that the source of such occurrences remains a mystery.

He does not tell them that he spends long afternoons sitting in that hall, listening to the sounds himself: a low voice he almost recognizes, a laugh that sends shivers down his spine, the sounds of a battle no one remembers happening. He does not tell them about the shreds of dusty blue cloth he'd found one day in the outskirts of his garden, or the glowing eye that appears in the shadow of his room on nights he cannot sleep for worrying about his kingdom.

It is said that the little yellow child who calls themself Undyne's greatest fan has a gray twin, rarely seen and rarer heard, who lurks about Waterfall and runs from those who try to speak to it. It's said that the child paces the riverbank muttering in a tongue no one knows, and that it disappears when the observer blinks. It is said by some that the child is dead, and by others that the child never existed at all.

It is said that there is a creature in Hotland who carries its head in its hands and speaks only in riddle, that it speaks of a brilliant man long gone who did incredible things and made terrible mistakes in a voice that echoes twofold. It's said that the monster somewhat resembles the one in Snowdin with horns and red skin, but that the two share nothing else in common. It's said that the monster walks along the edges of the cliffs looking into the lava like others might look at a loved one. It's said that the monster will speak to anyone polite and quick enough to catch them, but that they will vanish if asked a question they dislike.

It is said that there is a monster who only the Riverperson knows, a monster who dresses in dark clothes and speaks in signs, a monster not to be trusted or spoken to. It is said that the Riverperson had spoken that monster's name but once, into an echo flower that now hides away somewhere, never to be found. It is said that the Riverperson is nothing but a soul under their cloak, that the monster they tell others to  _beware_ is in fact themself, though few believe that.

It is said that there is a monster who speaks nothing but rhyme who hides in the cliffs of Hotland, and that they are as gray as dust. It is said that they once knew the Riverperson, that they once knew the King. It is said that they tell the future in rhyming riddles that are impossible to decode until they come true. It is said that they fought in the War so long ago and never quite lived past it.

It is said that there is a monster who lives in the dirt, one with its massive head split and cracked yet still functional. It is said that it is the color of the clouds few monsters have seen, and that it speaks oddly, cracking its consonants like snapping branches and drawing out vowels like taffy. It is said that the monster is a head and a tail like the scaled creatures in human picture books, and that perhaps it had not always been so washed-out, that perhaps it had been black or green like those surface animals called snakes. It is said that it too speaks of a brilliant monster who made terrible mistakes and incredible things, that it speaks of that man as one might a lover while the other, the headless monster who speaks with two voices, speaks of him like a friend. It is said that this monster will speak of all the secrets hidden in the Core and the laboratories within, if only asked correctly.

It is said that once there was a monster who fought in the War with the King and the Warhammer, a monster who spoke with his hands and not his mouth. It is said that this monster created the Core and all the technological marvels concealed within it. It is said that this monster was the closest friend the King ever had, and that he comforted the King when the Queen ran away from the stolen human souls. It is said that this monster was someone to be respected and feared, that he was someone to admire and someone to hate, that he blinded one with his marvels while doing unforgivable deeds behind their back. It is said that this monster fell like a human into doom and was never seen again; it is said that this monster fell like a human into doom and was shattered, pieces sent flying across the universe and beyond.

It is said that there is a gray door hidden in Waterfall that only the worthy can find and open, but there is nothing said about what lies behind it.


End file.
